Silent Goodbyes
by Fangirl-Alex-101
Summary: Portals are ripping apart the barrier between Ava's normal life on earth and the life of the dragon riders in berk. They were thrown apart and tossed into the wrong universe during a freak storm. With the riders confused and alone, all hope has been lost. That is until Hiccup finds Ava. The search for the other riders has just begun, but they're not the only ones looking for them.
1. Chapter 1

**The boy from somewhere else**

Most people believed that the fact of other realities existing was as laughable a matter as a pig wearing a hat. Then again, most people seemed to believe that Ava Roberts had her life completely under control. But as all these kinds of stories go, more chaos was thrown into her life, and his name was Hiccup Haddock.

It was the fourteenth of August two thousand and nineteen. The best, and also the worst day in the history of Ava's entire life. Also, annoyingly enough, it just so happened to be her sixteenth birthday. She never did anything special for her birthday, the only reason she seemed to like it was because it was just another year closer to being able to get out of Limbridge, the small country town she called home, and a great excuse to bake a cake for herself and then eat all of it.

As usual she was home alone. Her parents decided that this was the perfect time to go away on a trip together because of the beginning of the school holidays, therefore they wouldn't have to drive her to and from the school's bus stop every day, because yes, they really do live in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

She wasn't mad that they had forgotten her birthday or the fact that they left her completely alone in their fancy yet ugly two-story house. You could say that she actually enjoyed spending all the time by herself as her parents did when they decided to build the house here. It was a bit of a weird and lonely place to raise a child, but Ava had learnt to call it home. Well at least for now.

A great storm was raging towards the few houses and residents in Limbridge, but Ava paid it no attention as she was sitting cross legged on the floor and staring into the contents of her oven.

It was a big fat ugly oven that her father liked to call vintage, but it was just old and honestly a piece of crap. It would turn its self-off every three minutes, so she would have to sit and watch it while her self-made chocolate cake took its good old time to bake. There was only four minutes left until she could finally drown it in ice-cream and enjoy herself without her mother making a crude comment about it catching up on her one day.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched her dessert to be and her hands were busy fiddling with the messy blonde braids her mother had done for her on Friday. She had wanted her daughter to look her very best for the last day of school before the holidays, and while it had looked nice on the day, now she has slept with them twice and they seemed to lose all form and make her look like she had rolled around on the floor.

The soft sound of sprinkling rain filled the quite house as the storm slowly moved closer. Ava didn't give it a second thought because as of now there was only three minutes left till her cake was ready. The smell of rich chocolate was so good she can almost taste it when she stuck her tongue out and breathed in deeply through her nose.

Two minutes left. The oven switches off and she lets out an annoyed huff before casually kicking it. It groans and flickers back to life.

One minute left. She shuffles closer.

Fifty seconds.

Forty seconds. The soft sprinkle of rain turns to a shower.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Ten seconds left.

Five,

four,

three,

two-

Ava let out a high pitched yell as flash of lightning lit up the kitchen. For a single moment she was blinded and then with a bang the light was gone all at once. She stood up and slowly felt her way around the room. The darn lightning must have struck the power lines by the front of the property and cut off the power to her house. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Limbridge had a reputation for terrible weather and a storm like this was almost a monthly occurrence.

She used the walls to guide herself to the cabinet where the torches and everything else they owned and had no other place else to store was kept. Pulling out the small boxes of torches and candles, she grabbed the first torch she could get and clicked it on. Using the main torch, she did her normal routine every time the power when off. Soon every candle and torch she owned was creating a little patch of light in its coordinated area.

Now with her hands free again, she slipped on her mother's pink oven mitts and opened the oven. It was difficult to see what her cake looked like in the semi darkness, but it smelled divine and that was good enough for her. She reached in and grabbed the handles of the cake pan. As she was pulling it out the torches began to flicker, and the candles went out.

"What in the world- "

The whole house shook as another crash of lightning lit up the room. With a squeak of terror, the cake pan slipped out of Ava's hands and splat upside-down onto the floor.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me."

It was so dark she couldn't even see her hands when she held them just centimeters away from her own face. She again tried to feel her way around to grab the first torch she could find. Before she could even work out which part of the kitchen she was standing in, the house's lights sputtered back to life and the ovens annoying chime went off. It was the bell that was supposed to tell her when her cake was ready but to her most disappointment it was now splattered across the floor. Definitely not cooked enough.

The good thing was the power was back on and that meant that the TV was again in working order. The bad thing was now that there was chocolate cake covering the kitchen floor. She decided that cleaning up the mess could wait till tomorrow. No one should have to clean up anything on their birthday.

Now that the cake was no longer an option, ice-cream was the only thing on her mind. She grabbed a spoon and waddled over to the freezer. Before she could even decide between salted caramel or cookie crumble a loud bang echoed through the house. She dropped her spoon and her breath caught in her throat. The noise had come from the front of the house and this time it was definitely not thunder.

There wasn't another person who lived in this town for around about another twenty miles, but this didn't stop Ava from grabbing the biggest knife in the kitchen and walking towards the front door with it held out in front of her like a victim of a horror movie. Her imagination was going wild. Who knows what it could be. A serial killer that decided a young girl living in the middle of nowhere was good game? A gang who was looking for a good hideout and she was just in the way? A mountain lion in wait to literally rip her apart?

"Wait a minute. We don't even have those here." She said randomly out loud as she stood ready to open the front door, knife held awkwardly in her hand. With a random burst she flung open the door, propelling her knife forwards into the rain with her eyes half closed. When she opened them, there was no serial killer, gang or even a mountain lion waiting for her. There was nothing.

She took a couple steps down the front porch and searched the bushes for something hiding or literally anything that could explain the loud noise she heard. She finally gave in to the freezing weather and decided to go back inside. The rain had already soaked through her woolen sweater and it was causing her to shiver.

She began to make her way back up the front stairwell thinking what she heard must have just been a kangaroo freaked out by the storm. This was before she saw something strange out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and held her weapon out in front of her again just in case it really was one of the random scenarios from her over nourished imagination.

One step at a time she walked towards the strange shape on her driveway. She convinced herself that whatever happened and whatever it turned out to be, she was ready for it. Of course, when she got close enough to actually make it out in the darkness she was completely wrong. She lowered her knife. It was a boy.

He was curled up on the ground with something cradled tightly in his arms. It was too dark to tell what it was. The worst part was that it almost seemed like he was dead. She even thought he was for a couple of seconds before she strained her eyes against the harsh weather and saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She stood there frozen to the spot. Unlike the constantly reoccurring terrible weather, she was never prepared for something like this.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be out really soon :3 thanks for spending your valuable time reading this hahaha. I know the chapter was pretty small but they will get bigger in the future promise. Smaller chapters just mean i will add new ones much sooner. _Chapter two is already half written. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Clueless**

She had to do something. She doubted that she would be able to carry him or even drag him back inside the house. He was practically the same size as her and if she can't even do one push up without a whole world of struggle then she definitely would not be able to lift him.

She stood there with the rain soaking into her jeans. She was lost in her thoughts and confused what to do next. The closest house was miles away and the only person who lived there was an old grumpy man who liked to be left alone, just like everyone else in this town.

She ran back inside to grab a torch, slipping on the wet floorboards in her rush. She was about to hurry back outside before she noticed the skateboard leaning against the shoe box. Her parents had got it for her in hopes it would encourage her to go outside. It was perfect. She took it and held it under her arm as she stumbled her way back out the front door and to where the boy lay on the driveway.

Clicking the torch on she analysed the scene. Smeared muddy footprints were stretched across the drive way. She placed the skateboard by the boy and upside down, so it wouldn't roll away and did the only reasonable thing she could think to do. She backtracked the trail of footprints before the rain caused them to fade away. They appeared to start at the beginning of the driveway. She followed them and tried to interpret what could had happened in her head. The footprints led straight to her parent's spare car.

A huge dent was imprinted onto the passenger door and the glass window was cracked right down the middle. The fool had been running in the dark, in the middle of a storm, and knocked himself out. By the look of the damage he had done to the car he had been running pretty fast.

"What an idiot…." She whispered to herself as she shone the light on his rain soaked face. A trickle of blood was running down his forehead from where his skull had impacted upon the glass, but the rain soon washed it away.

She bent down and brushed the wet hair away from his face. There was under a hundred people in this town and what confused her the most was that she had never seen anyone like him before. What he was wearing was a whole different matter. He looked like he had just jumped out of an old movie of sorts with his fraying light green tunic and ripped fur vest.

Her eyes traveled down to his feet and almost jumped out of her skin. One of his legs were completely missing. All that was left was a stump just below his knee that was sticking out of his torn pants. How the heck had he been running? Just by looking at him she got more fascinated and confused by the second. The only thing that brought her out of her daze was another random flash of lighting and not too soon after the sound of thunder in the distance.

After a couple minutes of struggling in the rain and cursing her own existence she managed to get him onto the skateboard. It was the best way of getting him to the front porch. The only problem now was trying to get his body up the stairs. The minute she had got him to this point the skateboard became almost useless in the efforts of getting him out of the rain.

By the time she had actually managed to drag him inside the front door, her skateboard had lost a wheel and she was soaked to the bone.

With another burst of effort, she had half rolled, half dragged him across the floorboards. She noticed that the thing clutched in his hands slipped out of his grasp and was left behind as she finally managed to haul him into the Living room. This was probably the most exercise she had done all year and she was practically wheezing with her hands on her knees.

After laying him down onto the rug she went back for the mysterious object he had left behind. It was a torn up piece of red fabric. She picked it up and turned into over in her hands. It had worn out white skull imprinted on the back of it. The only thing that she could think it might be was a bandana. He was probably one of those weird skater guys. It would explain his outfit but not his missing leg. She tucked it into the pocket of her jeans.

She quickly chucked all the blankets she could find within the living room on top of him then raced up the stairs and into her bedroom. She practically destroyed her room in the search for her phone because her next best idea after getting him out of the rain was to call the police or the fire apartment or crime stoppers or literally anyone who would be able to pick up the phone and solve her problem for her.

When she found it, she picked it up with a shaky hand. Giving herself a moment to catch her breath before she made the call, she took off her drenched sweater and waited till her breathing began to sound normal again. Then she finally dialed triple zero and held it up to her ear.

"You have dialled emergency Triple Zero. Your call is being connected." The robotic voice announced through her phone as she impatiently paced up and down the length of her room. There could not have been a worse time for this random one legged boy to appear unconscious on her driveway. She was alone and had no idea how to handle any kind of emergency situation.

The last time anything serious had happened to her was when her dad had fallen off of the roof and broken his nose when she was seven. Her mother hadn't called an ambulance. She had just driven them to the hospital herself claiming that her father just needed to suck it up and she wasn't going to pay for no ambulance and besides, it was quicker to drive there anyway.

Ava had no clue how to drive. The only thing she could figure out was how to actually start the car thanks to all the fast and furious movies she had watched. Getting it off the drive way was a whole different thing.

"police, Fire or Ambulance?" The sound of the emergency lady's voice quickly pulled her out of her daze and she fumbled and almost dropped the phone before answering.

"One of them?"

"I'm sorry your going to have to more pacific."

Her face turned bright red and she was thankful that whoever she was talking to couldn't see her.

"Um, I mean an ambulance, see because there's- "

"connecting you now." The lady on the over end interrupted her and the phone made a soft click sound and a completely new voice answered instead.

"Where are you?"

"I'm- "The sound of glass smashing and a yell from downstairs made her jump and she could feel her heart rate getting faster by the second.

"just…. wait a second he's moving around…" She whispered into the phone as she slowly made her way out from her room as quietly as possible.

"Is there an intruder in your home miss? Where are you? Can you tell me your address?"

She crouched down and peered into the living room from the top of the stairs. She could see the shattered glass vase that had been on the coffee table the strange boy was laid next to. "I'm house 5 down Burtly street, I live in Limbridge, T-t-there was a storm and this guy, and I don't know what to do, do I say something to him? I think he needs medical attention or s-s-something."

"Emergency services are already on their way, do not approach the intruder. He may be dangerous. Can you tell me how old you are?"

The lady began to talk slower like she was trying to stall her while they police were probably speeding this way. Knowing how far she was away from the local police station, they wouldn't arrive until an hour or two.

"I'm fifteen, I mean sixteen sorry. It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday Ava. I'm just going to need you to keep talking to me. How old do you think this man is?"

"I don't know. He looks about my age I think… wait did I tell you my name?" The lady went silent for a second before answering and Ava pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"Yes, it was one of the first things I asked about."

"okay…I'm sorry I'm just stressing myself out."

"It's ok, can you tell me anything else about the intruder?"

Suddenly she noticed something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she noticed that her house was completely silent.

"Ava are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'm still here but I think he might be gone."

"Gone? Are you sure?"

"yeah…." From the tone of her voice it was obvious that she was unsure, but the other end of the line went silent.

"I am now going down the stairs. I'm going to make sure he is gone, then lock all the doors." She said more to herself then the lady who was supposed to respond back with 'Do not go down the stairs, police are on their way', but she wasn't told anything as if the woman was talking to someone else.

She descended down the stairs as slowly as possible. Aware of every creak they made when her bare feet came into contact with them. She didn't think she had ever heard a more terrifying and louder noise before in her life.

The blankets she had thrown on top of him were thrown and scattered across the floor. She was holding on to her phone so tight her knuckles were beginning to turn white. All she could think about was this stranger in her house and yes maybe she was the one who brought him inside, but it wasn't like she had really thought it through. She just didn't want to leave him out in the rain.

It was almost like common sense slapping her across the face. They boy in her house had one leg and probably a really, really bad concussion. Even though she was weak as hell, he did not stand a chance.

She placed her phone on top of the coffee table and her eyes scanned the room. It wasn't hard to make out the little trail of things he had broken or knocked onto the floor. She tiptoed as soundlessly as she could down the hallway and tried to ready herself for what she was going to say. Being the shy girl of the neighborhood was really stuffing her up right now. She took a deep breath and finally let a word slip out of her mouth.

"Hello?"

Hello, really? She scolded herself for sounding like the classic girl in a horror movie, but it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"If your still here…" She paused for a moment before finishing her sentence. "Don't worry the police are on their way to help… you… or me…. Depending on the fact if your here to kill me… you know what, I'm going to stop talking now, but if your here it be real nice if you could say something."

The only thing that answered her was silence. She felt stupid for talking to herself but glad that he hadn't heard any of her nervous blabbering.

Next move was to look all the doors, windows and prepare a perfect speech in her head of exactly what she was going to tell the police when they finally arrived.

The front screen door was closed and locked but the wooden door was hanging wide open so she could still see the rain pouring down outside. Ava didn't even hesitate to slam the wooden door shut to stop the cold air from getting inside her house which already felt like it was below zero.

She leaned her forehead against the door and let out a shaky breath. This had to be the worst possible birthday she had ever had. With a nervous laugh she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

She sighed and pushed herself away from the door and turned around only to be met with her very own kitchen knife held directly in front of her face. It was the boy from the driveway, and he was balancing unbelievably well on his single leg.

"Where is my dragon?" He demanded with a slow and threatening tone.

His eyes were locked on the red fabric hanging out of the front pocket of Ava's jeans.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**if you enjoyed or hated it _please review!_  
**** i'd like to know if i'm doing a good or terrible job because this my very first fan-fiction on this site. **

**And yes i take constructive criticism so don't hold anything back. **

**Chapter 3 will most likely be out some time this month :3 **


End file.
